


Дэбашырка

by Yinwille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinwille/pseuds/Yinwille
Summary: Замалёўка пра тое, як адна хафлпафка зацята абараняла гонар сваёй слізэрынскай дзяўчыны і што з гэтага атрымалася.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Дэбашырка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дебоширка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753747) by Yinwille. 



На смуглай скуры сінякі былі ня дужа прыметныя, таму Хана больш арыентавалася на абдзерыны — а таксама на рэакцыю Нікі, калі асцярожна яе абмацвала. Прысутуленая спіна той была адкрытая перад Ханай, нібы палатно, на якім стваралася вылячэнне наступстваў дракі.  
— А нарывацца было абавязкова? — прамармытала яна, шчодра намазваючы сінякі і абдзерыны Нікі свежапрыгатаванай маззю.  
Пытанне Ханы было з большага рытарычным, але Нікі адразу ж адказала, так узбурана і энергічна жэстыкулюючы, што ледзь не выбіла слоічак з маззю з рук сваёй дзяўчыны:  
— Марта першая пачала! Яна ляпнула, што я спаткаюся са змяёй падкалоднай! Ніхто ня смее так цябе называць!  
Хана, якая даўно прызвычаілася і не да такіх мянушак, за пяць жа з паловай гадоў навучання ў Хогвартсе, толькі зноў уздыхнула:  
— Ну й навошта ты палезла з кулакамі на адну з найлепшых чараўніц нашага курсу?  
— Я забыла палачку ў пакоі, — фыркнула Нікі і тут жа войкнула ад болю, калі Хана дакранулася да яе пляча. Тая адразу ж наклала мазь на гэтае месца.  
— Лічы, што табе пашанцавала, што ў Хафлпафа аднялі ўсяго дваццаць балаў за звычайную драку. Калі б ты чараўнула на Марту нешта баявое, то аднялі б, як у Грыфіндора, усе пяцьдзясят.  
— Ды ладна табе, парадавалася б, што дзякуючы нам Слізэрын цяпер на першым месцы! — гігікнула Нікі, спрабуючы злагодзіць атмасферу.  
— Адзіны плюс ва ўсім гэтым гармідары, — прабурчала Хана, думаючы пра тое, што для такой дэбашыркі, як яе дзяўчына, мазі трэба было прыгатаваць удвая больш. — Пра што ты толькі думала? — раззлавана ўсклікнула яна.  
Асцярожна, каб не перашкодзіць працы Ханы, Нікі азірнулася цераз плячо і, бязвінна трапянуўшы вейкамі, ціхмяна прамовіла:  
— Пра цябе, вядома.  
І, не стрымаўшыся, гарэзліва ўхмылілася, убачыўшы, як Хана расплылася ў замілаванай усмешцы. Усё яшчэ ўсміхаючыся, Хана паматала галавой і, адставіўшы слоічак з маззю, нахілілася да Нікі і пацалавала яе ў шчаку. Тая адразу ж прытулілася да яе спінай (Хана вырашыла адкінуць думкі пра тое, як будзе адмываць адзенне ад мазі), ловячы яе вусны сваімі. Хана зноў уздыхнула і асцярожна, каб не пашкодзіць Нікі і не выпацкацца ў мазі яшчэ больш, абняла яе са спіны, абхапіўшы далонямі пакрыты гусінай скурай жывот, спрабуючы хоць неяк абараніць ад холаду слізэрынскага падзямелля. І ў той момант яна не магла сказаць, што кружыла ёй галаву мацней — густы і рэзкі пах лекаў альбо ўсё-такі раптоўны пацалунак, які так разгарачыў іх абедзвюх.  
І абедзве ледзь не зваліліся з ложка Ханы, калі дзверы ў пакой раптоўна расчыніліся. Дзяўчыны так і замерлі ў абдымку, спалохана вылупіўшыся на знерухомеўшую на парозе шасціфутовую старасту Слізэрына — бадай, менавіта дзякуючы яе ўражальным габарытам Нікі і Хану так і ня ўбачылі з гасцёўні. Здзіўленне старасты хутка змянілася на раздражненне, якое яна й ня думала хаваць. Яно і зразумела, цяпер жа яе падапечная зрабілася настолькі нахабнай, што ня проста працягнула ў пакой студэнтку з іншага факультэта, але нават распранула яе і пачала бессаромна абдымаць.  
— Што тут зноў робіць гэтая хафлпафка? — працадзіла стараста, нахабна разглядваючы распранутую па пояс Нікі. Тая толькі зараз спахапілася, схапіла край коўдры і нацягнула да шыі.  
Хана хутка зарыентавалася і паказала старасце слоічак з маззю:  
— Я лячу сваю сяброўку, якая пацярпела ад несанкцыяванага ўжывання баявога заклёну!  
Стараста скептычна хмыкнула і скрыжавала рукі на грудзях:  
— Ну канешне, лечыцеся. Відавочна, практыкуеце метад «пацалуй туды, каб перастала балець»?  
Хана ў момант пачырванела, затое Нікі цяпер не разгубілася:  
— І гэтым метадам таксама не грэбуем!  
— Пачакай, — прыжмурылася стараста. — Гэта раптам не табе трэба дзякаваць, што Слізэрын цяпер на першым месцы сярод факультэтаў? — пазнаўшы сённяшнюю дэбашырку, яна махнула рукой: — Ладна, за такі падарунак нашаму факультэту можаш пакуль застацца, але каб пасля адбою духу твайго тут не было!  
Паказаўшы на развітанне жэстам, што яна сочыць за дзяўчаткамі, стараста выйшла з пакою гэтак жа рэзка, як і ўвайшла. Некалькі доўгіх імгненняў Хана і Нікі агаломшана ўтаропіліся на зачыненыя дзверы. Потым апасліва перазірнуліся — і зарагаталі. І рагаталі б яшчэ доўга, калі б Нікі раптам не зашыпела ад болю праз неасцярожны рух.  
— Можа, апрабаваць на цябе якія-небудзь заклёны лячэння? — прапанавала Хана.  
— Я бы не адмовілася ад заклёну «пацалуй туды, каб перастала балець», — дурасліва ўсміхнулася Нікі.  
Хана спрачацца не стала, але чароўную палачку ўсё ж дастала — напэўна, спачатку варта было паспрабаваць і іншыя заклёны.


End file.
